marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Inhuman Control Device
The Inhuman Control Device is a bodily implant used by the Kree to remove the powers of Inhumans. History Inhumans Breeding Having enslaved the Human population of the Lighthouse following the Destruction of Earth, the Kree Watch led by Kasius began to breed Inhumans in order to train enhanced fighters who would then be sold during auctions to intergalactic dignataries and warlords. In order to have control over the Inhumans and ensure they would not turn on their masters, the Kree Watch created the Inhuman Control Device, which was implanted in the slaves' nerve system and could be remotely activated by the Kree Watch, suppressing or restoring the powers when needed. 's Control Device]] Ben was one of the Inhumans fighting for the Kree Watch and equipped with such a device, which he called a relief as his telepathic abilities were sometimes overwhelming.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.04: A Life Earned Likewise, the young Abby had a Control Device which enabled Tye to suppress her density manipulation powers she could not control.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.03: A Life Spent Capture of Quake deactivates Johnson's inhibitor]] When captured by Kasius, the Inhuman S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Daisy Johnson was also implanted with an Inhuman Control Device. She was then taken to the Crater, where Tye had the device deactivated so that Johnson could demonstrate her powers. As Johnson did so by pinning Tye against the wall, Tye angrily reactivated her device, thus suppressing her powers one more time. Later, Quake was taken for interrogation in Kasius' Suites along with Jemma Simmons, who also happened to be under Kasius' coercion. In order to determine whether they were telling the truth, Kasius had his guards bring Ben and deactivated his Control Device so he could read into their minds and compare their thoughts and their words. Unbeknownst to Kasius, however, Ben used the deactivation of his device to read into Kasius' own mind, learning his plans of soon destroying the Lighthouse. Inhumans Auction Kasius soon hosted an auction to demonstrate the abilities of the Inhumans he had acquired, organizing several duals so that the Inhumans could deliver their performance. The first fight pitted Ben against Melinda May. Right before the fight, Ben's Control Device was disabled, only to be reactivated once Ben defeated a wounded May. Ben was then taken back to Kasius' Suites so the bidders could offer a price for him. However, Kasius disabled Ben's Control Device and ordered Ben to read into his mind: therefore, Ben learned that Kasius knew he had lied to him during the interrogation of Daisy Johnson and Jemma Simmons, which led to his execution by Sinara. reactivates Daisy Johnson's control device]] For the second duel, Johnson had to fight against Sinara. As for Ben, her Inhuman Control Device was deactivated, restoring her powers. However, she could not use them to attack Kasius and the other attendees as Kasius activated an energy wall to protect themselves from Quake's powers. Once Johnson defeated Sinara, Leo Fitz, who had infiltrated the group of bidders, successfully deactivated the energy wall, giving Johnson an opportunity to attack Kasius and his associates. Before she could do so, however, Kasius' brother Faulnak picked up Quake's Control Device remote control and activated it, thus depowering Johnson who painfully fell on the ground.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.06: Fun & Games Painful Removal Once the S.H.I.E.L.D. team successfully made it to the remnants of the Zephyr One, Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz examined Daisy Johnson's Control Device to determine whether it was possible to remove it safely. However, upon discovering how the device was implanted, Simmons declared that they had not the necessary equipment and that even if they did, the procedure would be extremely dangerous for Johnson who could be paralyzed. Johnson tried to find some comfort in the idea of being stuck with this device, claiming that she would be unable to destroy the Earth if her powers were suppressed.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.08: The Last Day forcefully extracts Daisy Johnson's control device]] It was only after the S.H.I.E.L.D. team returned in their time that Johnson got rid of her Control Device, although she was forced to do so. Indeed, while unsuccessfully looking for a way to compress Gravitonium, a stressed out Fitz unintentionally let his dark personality of The Doctor take control of his body. The Doctor captured Johnson and strapped her to an operation table, claiming that restoring Quake's powers was the only way to compress Gravitonium. Once he returned to his normal self, Fitz admitted that he had no choice but to carry on what The Doctor had started. Therefore, despite Johnson's and Simmons' plea, Fitz forcefully extracted the Control Device out of Johnson's body. Although it caused massive pain for Quake, she did not suffer major effects of the forced surgery and her powers were restored.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.14: The Devil Complex Capabilities Once implanted in the auricular nerve located in the neck of an Inhuman, the control device could be activated via remote control to remove the Inhuman's powers, rendering them human until the device was turned off. To remove the device it would take a trained neurosurgeon with sophisticated tools and one error could render the Inhumans paralyzed from the neck down. Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Five'' ***''The Devil Complex'' In an alternate timeline: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Five'' ***''A Life Spent'' ***''A Life Earned'' ***''Fun & Games'' ***''The Last Day'' Trivia *The Device shares a similar design to the Control Device used by Daniel Whitehall and the Obedience Disk used by the Grandmaster. References Category:Items Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Items Category:Kree Equipment